


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #21-25

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#21: "This isn't a wedding Kesler. It's a freaking hockey game." Higgins growled loudly at his teammate. <br/>#22: "Alright guys. What's up." Rome asked the embarrassed, scared looking men.<br/>#23: "Do you ever wonder who's together with who?" Lapierre asked his 'drinking' buddy.<br/>#24: "If you and I were in a hotel room right now, you would be on the bottom and I would be on top."<br/>#25: Bieksa ran his tongue over his teeth and a feral grin spread across his face as his imagination ran wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #21-25

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 21

Andrew Ference growled as Chris Higgins tried to punch him again. Ference leapt forward and his fist connected with Higgin's nose and there was a crunching noise. Ference winced at how much that punch must've hurt. Higgins shouted, "Arg. I'm gonna pound you so hard..." The Canuck growled and laughter rung across the ice, both men paused and glanced at the Vancouver bench.

Kesler gasped as he laughed and laughed, after a moment he waved a hand as though not wanting to interrupt the two men. Higgins growled, embarrassed. "Uh, I meant...Punch, fight, you know what I mean." the Canuck rubbed his head, as though unsure of whether or not he should continue to fight the Bruin.  
Ference leaned over and whispered to his enemy. "Is he always this annoying?" about the Canuck that hadn't stopped laughing yet. "Yes." Higgins sighed and touched his nose lightly. Ference leaned forward and gently touched the Canucks nose. "Are you alright?" Ference asked, a little worried about the other man. Higgins nodded, embarrassed by Ference's worry.

One voice shouted from the bench, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Both men turned and glared at Ryan Kesler, who grinned at him. "This isn't a wedding Kesler. It's a freaking hockey game." Higgins growled loudly at his teammate. "Aw..." Kesler said and he frowned and then smiled again after a moment. "Don't be such a stick in the mud Higgins. We are in the great state of Massachusetts." Kesler said with a smile and Ference frowned, then remembered that some other states didn't preform gay marriage. "Aw, there's nothing wrong with a kiss." Andrew Ference muttered, blushing. "Give the public what it wants." Ference grinned and Higgins gaped, then Ference's grin turned dark and he stepped forward to capture Higgins mouth in his and a cheer rose up from Kesler.

"Take it off!" Kesler heckled with a grin and Higgins broke off the kiss to glare at his teammate. "Alright. What's going to make you happy." Ference asked grumpily. Kesler grinned a large, voyeur type grin and said. "It's not about what's going to make me happy, it's about what's gonna satiate you two."  
  
CMS 22

Aaron Rome walked into the locker room washrooms and winced at the smell. Luongo, Torres, and the Sedin brothers all looked up from what they were doing and they quickly pulled on their pants and whistled as though to say "Nothing to see here, nothing to see." "Alright guys. What's up." Rome asked the embarrassed, scared looking men. "Uh..." Luongo muttered, turning away. "Well..." Torres blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet. "You know..." Henrik muttered, looking to his brother as though passing the responsibility of explaining to Daniel.

Daniel sighed and shook his head with a groan. "Ever since you started...er...dating-" Daniel muttered, if you can call it that "-Ryan Clowe." Daniel cleared his throat as he grew nervous. Everyone looked at him expectantly as he glanced back and forth between the four men. "Well, now everyone seems to think that you'll be 'looking at us' while we, er, pee." Daniel explained and hit his brothers shoulder and murmured, "Buck up." as he patted Rome on the shoulder on his way out.

Henrik shuffled his feet as Rome growled. "I do have a boyfriend you know. It's not like I want to stare at you guys all day." Torres leaned over and muttered to Luongo. "Yeah, but what if we wanted to stare at him?"  
  
CMS 23

Maxim Lapierre grinned at Alexandre Burrows as the last few stragglers left the locker rooms. "Do you ever wonder who's together with who?" Lapierre asked his 'drinking' buddy. "Enh. I try not to think about those things." Burrows said lifting an eyebrow. "Now, now. I mean we know that Rome is together with Clowe and Schneider just announced his relationship with Thomas... So that leaves a lot of frustrated people." Lapierre shimmied on his jeans with a smirk. "I mean, have you ever wondered why Oreskovich left in such a huff that one day? I heard from the guys that went out for a drink after that game that he sat next to Seguin and Chara in the bar!"

Burrows rolled his eyes and shrugged, deciding to join in the relatively one-sided conversation. "I bet that Hansen, Edler and Erhoff have a thing going. They seem rather friendly with each other." Lapierre made a 'ennh' noise and curled his lip a little, considering that one. "Nah, I don't think their that openminded, I bet Edler's secretly playing around with both of them." Burrows racked his brain, but couldn't remember any other odd pairings he'd witnessed.

"Henrik's obviously attracted to Joe Thornton, ever since that one fight in San Jose." Lapierre laughed at the memory and Burrows snapped his fingers, remembering one. "Oh yeah, I bet Tanev and Hodgson have had at least one encounter...if you know what I mean." The frenchman smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Lapierre. "There was that one time with Higgins and Ference, but that seemed like a one time deal to me." Lapierre frowned and Burrows buttoned up his pants.

"I bet Luongo's with someone who can and will keep his mouth shut, like Hamhuis or Alberts. Most likely a d-man, I'd say." Burrows added thoughtfully and Lapierre smiled again. "I think that Bieksa and Kesler go out for far to many drinks together, and do you remember that extra bill in San Jose? Bieksa and Kesler broke quite a few things in that room, very suspicious." Lapierre added and Burrows made a so-so motion. "Both of them probably play the field more." Burrows said and Lapierre inclined his head, well, it was possible.

"I don't think anyone's guessed about us yet!" Lapierre said excitedly and Burrows shrugged. "I think Kesler knows more than he lets on." Burrows commented with a smirk. "Ah well." Lapierre sighed. "Let's go to my house for a 'drink'." Burrows smiled at the suggestion and nodded. "'Drinking's' your solution to everything." The frenchman said and Lapierre nodded with a cheesy grin. Burrows teasingly added. "You're always like; here Burrows, let's go for a 'drink', I'm tense. Or, Hey, Burrows, let's 'drink', instead of sleeping."  
  
CMS 24

Steven Stamkos growled as he walked along the freezing street, why did Boston have to be so damn cold in the winter? He stomped and quickly walked into a small coffee shop. As he was standing in line, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. Patrice Bergeron was standing behind him looking grumpy as he held out Stamkos' phone. Stamkos inclined his head to the older man and blushed a little as he thought of what Bergeron could see, picture wise on his phone. There had been a few stupid dares that Stamkos probably shouldn't have taken and a few moments of boredom.

Bergeron suddenly grinned as Stamkos took the phone. "Wow." Bergeron whistled. "Some of those photo's man! What ever possessed you to take the third one? I mean it had to have been uncomfortable with that pole chafing your..." Stamkos cleared his throat to make the Bruin stop talking. "Er, that one was a dare." The Lightning forward's blush deepened and Bergeron's grin widened. The Bruin's grin grew mocking. "I can't imagine taking a dare to do something like that!"

Stamkos ground his teeth and ordered a latte with a frown. Bergeron broke out laughing when he heard what the Lightning player was ordering. Bergeron barged ahead when Stamkos was about to pay and ordered himself a espresso shot. Bergeron paid for both drinks and the pair sat down across from each other. "A latte? Seriously?" The Bruin asked, incredulous. Stamkos shrugged and blushed. "You're such a bottomer." Bergeron added snidely. Stamkos frowned cutely and asked naively, "What's a bottomer?" and Bergeron laughed a loud, booming, infectious laugh.

"Uh," Bergeron glanced at the young couple that were sitting right behind to them. "If you and I were in a hotel room right now, you would be on the bottom and I would be on top." Bergeron explained and when Stamkos still looked confused the Bruin sighed and leaned forward to whisper in Stamkos' ear. Bergeron asked, "You do understand how... it...works, right?" and Stamkos shot him a dirty look. So Bergeron continued. "Okay, so picture this. You and I are on the bed. You turn over and lay down. Now I enter the scene, I lay down on top of you and..."

Stamkos blinked, his mouth formed an 'o' as he looked shocked and then he blushed. "Why?" Stamkos asked. "Would you like to be in a hotel room with me?" the 21 year old asked and Bergeron suddenly blushed and muttered something. Stamkos grinned, feeling in control of the conversation for the first time that day. Bergeron grinned as he thought of something. The Bruin smiled and pointed to Stamkos' phone as he stood up. "Come on, I dare you to go take some more photos!"  
  
CMS 25

Kevin Bieksa sighed as he waited for Ryan Kesler to be done in the locker room. Finally Kesler emerged and Bieksa growled at the other man, vaulting off the wall he was leaning on. "What were you doing in there?" The Canucks d-man growled at the centre who feigned a look of hurt. "If I'm taking too long, just leave! You don't have to wait for me." Kesler said with a grin and Bieksa almost blushed in embarrassment.

Bieksa harrumphed and tried to change the subject. "You never answered my question." the d-man said and Kesler smirked. "No, I didn't." the forward replied and started walking out of the stadium. When the pair finally escaped the crowds of fans they found a bar that was to their liking. The two sat down and Bieksa sighed in contentment as he took his first drink of a cold beer.

Kesler leaned into the bar, resting his forearms on the hard surface. The Vancouver forward didn't realize it, but Bieksa was noticing the position that the other man was in, Kesler had his legs spread and his arm muscles were flexed in an inviting way. Bieksa ran his tongue over his teeth and a feral grin spread across his face as his imagination ran wild. Kesler kept his gaze ahead and casually commented. "You're staring again." The Vancouver d-man averted his gaze, a light blush creeping up his face. Kesler shifted his cold beer so it was touching Bieksa's arm and the forward chuckled as he watched goosebumps slowly rise on Bieksa's arm. He just kept his eyes on the floor as his arm grew cold. Kesler grinned and raised his glass in a mock toast to the Canucks defenseman.

Bieksa almost growled but then smiled and lightly punched Kesler's arm. Kesler's grin widened as he slowly licked the edge of his beer. "I know plenty of other ways I can give you goosebumps."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really.


End file.
